Hunger Games 4
by SwedishfishGermanChocolate
Summary: What happens after book 3? (Crackfic)


The Hunger Games Part 4: Katniss' Choice

"A vast field of tall grass found its way beside an empty road that lead to nowhere. In the grassland, was a rotted-empty house surrounded by scattered trees and dying flowers. These were the remains of District 12. Years ago, Katniss stood in this place and chose to do what was best for the citizens in each division. However, she was not wise, and what she had planned was not effective.

Before Peeta and Katniss could settle down with their kids, Katniss ran away, and left a note on the table with her wedding ring.

"Dear Peeta,

I realized that I couldn't have been more wrong about you. I miss Gale, and I love him more than I love you. If you hadn't thrown the bread so many years ago, I'd be dead. I wouldn't have to fight in the games. My family would have one less mouth to feed. Prim's dead now. She would have died anyways if it was her fighting in the Hunger Games. Everything you do is wrong. So, there is a Hunger Games 9000 that I heard about, but it's secretive. I am going to fight, and try to survive, so that if it comes on television, Gale will see how brave I am, and marry me. This ring is old, you can keep it. I want a new one."

Peeta laughed and threw the note into the trash. He called up his friends and had a party while Katniss made her way by foot to train for the games. The Hunger Games 9000 would be hosted on national television, but first, there would be an interview. Katniss wore jeans and a sweatshirt while everyone else dressed up in fancy costumes and fascinating masks. The interviewer, Severus Snape, called through the names. Katniss walked out on stage, and everybody gasped, and began to shout at her in anger and hate.

"So, what brings _you_ here today?" said Snape with aggressive force after the audience calmed dowm.

"Gale. Gale brings me here. He is somewhere in the world and I'm going to find him. He's going to stop the games, and propose." She said with a smile.

"That's quite a fantasy that will never happen. You should settle for Voldemort. He's got your personality. To all the kids competing, this is what happens when you take drugs."

"I'm not on drugs! You're on drugs! All _you_ do is sit in Hogwarts University and wave your wand around and occasionally drink beer!" said Katniss.

"Oh! I see you've been to Hogwarts and you've seen me there too! How'd you get in? As a goblin?" he questioned.

"I GOT IN AS GALE'S WIFE!" screeched Katniss.

"You're married to Peeta. Don't you love him?"

"Not anymore. I gave my ring back. I would've thrown it away but I didn't have the heart to do that to such an _innocent_ person." sighed Katniss in annoyance.

With this the interview ended, and two days later the games began. The games began in District 12. Around the contestants was a forest, just like their first hunger games. This was the forest where Gale and she hunted so many years ago. She was going to win. She knew it. 10, 9, 8, 7… Her heart beat faster. She knew exactly where to go. There were only 6 contestants because most of the districts were destroyed, and nobody wanted to volunteer. 2, 1, 0.

Katniss hid in the underground hunting cavern she made with Gale. She waited there. Over time she heard 4 canons go off. It was only her and another contestant left. Katniss began to become hungry but she did not want to go outside. However, a parachute came down and landed beside her. It was a slip of paper that read:

"I do not love you"

-Gale

Katniss immediately sprinted outside hopelessly, knowing her dream of him stopping the games would never come true. Tears streamed down her face. She searched around and soon found what she was looking for. The poisonous berries. She grasped them in her hands dramatically, looked into the camera and said:

"The people of each District have abandoned me. I have lost their respect and their love, and now I have lost Gale's. I will save you from your troubles, your worries, and your hate towards me. This is what I should of done years ago. I am going to eat the berries."

Katniss lifted her hand to her mouth and ate the berries. She collapsed and fell to the ground, never to wake up again." "

Peeta laughed and threw the letter in the trash. Katniss was amazing at writing funny stories before she left for work. He bought her flowers and waited for her to come home from work to see her two beautiful kids, and later they would go out to a fancy restaurant and dine.


End file.
